Some wireless communication devices and/or systems may implement suitable power saving schemes.
For example, according to a Power Save Multi-Poll (PSMP) scheme a first device, for example, a controller or a coordinator of a network, e.g., an Access Point (AP) of a Basic Service Set (BSS), may transmit to a second device, e.g., a station, a PSMP action frame scheduling one or more downlink time periods, during which the station is to be ready to receive transmissions from the AP, and/or one or more uplink time periods, during which the station may be allowed to transmit transmissions to the AP.